Wall-nut Bowling
For the Adventure Mode version of this level, see Level 1-5. :For the plant trick in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Wall-Nut Bowling. |Zombie = (iPod Touch glitch) |FR = A trophy |before = ZomBotany |after = Slot Machine }} Wall-nut Bowling is the second mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is unlocked in most versions during Adventure Mode on Level 3-2 when one of the zombies drops the present. On the iOS and Android versions, it is available in Quick Play upon completion of Adventure Mode for the first time. The mini-game closely resembles Level 1-5, where it was introduced. However, it features a larger range of zombies such as the Buckethead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, and the Newspaper Zombie. However, when the player plays Adventure Mode again, the aforementioned level remains unchanged. There is also a sequel to this level named Wall-nut Bowling 2. Overview In Wall-nut Bowling, the player uses Wall-nuts to attack zombies by placing them behind the red line and rolling them towards zombies. When a Wall-nut hits a zombie, it will roll away at an angle, possibly hitting more zombies. Occasionally, the conveyor belt will bring Explode-o-nuts, which are red Wall-nuts that will explode with the range of a Cherry Bomb if they hit a zombie. For every ricochet, the player gets more coins: one silver coin on the second, two on the third, three on the fourth, one gold coin on the fifth, two on the sixth, and a diamond on the seventh then up. Icons Bowling iOS.png|iPad icon Bowling PC.png|PC icon Bowling ios.png|iPhone and Android icon Bowling DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Strategies While it is slightly luck-based, it is rather easy, provided the player has at least one Lawn Mower left during the final wave (zombies tend to come in rows with lawn mowers). Also, Explode-o-nuts are very helpful for clumps of zombies, thus you should save them for emergencies. For the amount of Wall-nuts needed to defeat each zombie, see below. If it is the final wave and you still have most of their lawn mowers, you should focus on the lawn mower-less lanes and let the other zombies get hit by the lawn mowers. Moreover, aim for combos with Wall-nuts for coins. Zombies The zombies encountered are: *Zombie: one hit *Flag Zombie: one hit *Newspaper Zombie: two hits, one to destroy the newspaper, speeds up after newspaper is destroyed *Conehead Zombie: two hits, one to destroy the cone *Pole Vaulting Zombie: one hit, after jumping one approaching Wall-nut *Buckethead Zombie: three hits, two to destroy the bucket *Football Zombie: four hits, only in iPod Touch glitch *Zombie Yeti*: one hit, leaves the screen if not killed The * means if the player had already encountered it. Gallery 309557 284468194903494 100000209483337 1413289 6877984 n.jpg|Wall-nut Bowling with all Explode-o-nuts in the conveyor belt in the iOS version Wallnutbowling1.png|Wall-nut Bowling with 4 zombies and 2 Wall-nuts Wall-nutBowlingDS.png|Wall-nut Bowling in the Nintendo DS version Wall-nut Bowling.JPG|By ZN723-WnBowling.png|By Zombie Yeti Wall-nut Bowling.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling It's Nuts Bowling.png|By Powie.png|Explode-o-nut exploding He's on ROLL.jpg|If the player opens the Suburban Almanac and selects the Wall-nut, it will be rolling in place Trivia *The player can plant multiple Wall-nuts at one time in the iPad and Xbox Live Arcade versions of Plants vs. Zombies. *If a Pole Vaulting Zombie crosses the red line and the player places a Wall-nut right in front of it, it will not attempt to vault over the Wall-nut. This is because the Pole Vaulting Zombie has a delay before it vaults. This also happens in Wall-nut Bowling 2 and Co-op Bowling. *Wall-nut Bowling does not appear in the Android version, but its original version in Adventure Mode is playable through Quick Play. *Wall-nut Bowling, its sequel and Co-op Bowling are the only mini-games where a defensive plant is used offensively. *If the player opens the Suburban Almanac and selects the Wall-nut, it will be rolling in place. This also happens in the other versions of Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2 and Co-op Bowling. **This does not happen on certain versions. *Wall-nuts rolling off in random directions is somewhat incorrect. When a Wall-nut is placed on the first row, it will always go downwards. When placed on the second row, it has a 75% chance of rolling downwards, and a 25% chance of rolling upwards. When placed in the middle, it is completely random with a 50-50 chance to roll in either direction. When placed on the fourth row, it has a 75% chance of rolling upwards and a 25% chance to roll downwards. In the fifth row, the Wall-nut will always goes upwards. However, this is random, and, as such, the player cannot always make it go the way he or she wants it to. *There are four versions of Wall-nut Bowling: The one on Level 1-5 on the first Adventure Mode play-through (easy), this mini-game (medium), Wall-nut Bowling 2 (hard), and Co-op Bowling (very hard). *Bulb Bowling, a Brain Buster in Plants vs. Zombies 2, was inspired by this mini-game. *When one modifies the game by adding zombies that do not naturally appear on this mini-game, they will have their hit-points different than what they should be. Walkthrough See also *Wall-nut *Explode-o-nut *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Roll Some Heads *Bulb Bowling *Bowling Bulb Category:Day mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Adventure Mode Category:Mini-games with 2 flags Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Levels with two flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels